Who's That Boy?
by Kandis-renea
Summary: Kendall broke up with his girlfriend because she cheated on him and decided to up and move to California without telling anyone.


**Who's That Boy**

**Summary: Kendall broke up with his girlfriend because she cheated on him and decided to up and move to California without telling anyone. **

**Pairing: Kames**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or anything recognizable, which includes the title; rights go to Demi Lovato. I only own the plot.**

**A/N: So, I've had this written for a while now. Um, I'm pretty sure it was around halfway through MYM and I first wanted to write a long one shot (that's been my goal for a long time) but then I decided that I'd do an actual story for this. I wasn't going to start a new story, because I'm abandoning – which is actually hard on me – two stories and I have a few others that I am in the middle of, until after everything else was finished, but I thought I'd give you guys a little sneak peak at a story for the near future. I hope you enjoy it.**

**So, here ya go! :)**

**Prologue.**

Kendall Knight was never one to give up on things. Especially when it came to relationships. But that seems to be the one thing that he ended up doing in this situation. And Kendall didn't know what caused him to run away and give up. But he didn't let him stop and think about things, until he was already on the plane on the way to California. Well, the whole time he was packing, he was able to think about things. But it wasn't rational thinking. And now, he already regretted leaving. But he wasn't going to admit that and go back home. Because Kendall needed to get away from his past, even if it included doing something this irrational and stupid.

Everyone was allotted one stupid and irrational thing in their life time; right?

Well, as soon as Kendall sat down in the chair on the airplane, he finally allowed himself to think about everything that happened over the past week. It seemed to be months that had passed, when in actuality it was only a week.

Kendall had gotten his first girlfriend. Sure, that was a little sad for someone that was almost twenty years old; and, okay, it wasn't his _first girlfriend_ but it was his first real relationship. Or so he thought, up until Friday.

Jo was someone that Kendall knew his whole life, and she was a really nice girl. Well, maybe not. But Kendall gave her the benefit of the doubt; she had a tough life at home and Jo wasn't the most popular girl at school, necessarily. But Kendall didn't think that she was capable of lying through a whole week of dating someone. And it just made Kendall realize that you never really know when someone's lying, unless they were terrible at it.

Kendall had been getting ready for their date on Friday, when he got a text from one of his best friends. At first, Kendall was just going to ignore the text until the end of his date with Jo, but curiosity got the best of him; and maybe it was fate that he decided to check it. But when he checked the text, Kendall saw that it said that they had spotted Jo down town with some guy that Jo had always introduced to Kendall as her cousin.

Kendall had replied telling him that it was just her cousin, but then he received a picture message, showing him that Jo and the guy was kissing. And really, how was Kendall supposed to get out of believing that he was still her cousin?

And what made things worse was that she didn't even show up for their date.

Later that night, Kendall had called Jo, asking her about the picture and the guy and why she didn't show up. And the only thing that she said was:_ I'm over you_. That had literally broken Kendall's heart, and thinking irrationally, he decided that it was time to get out of the small town of Minnesota and move onto bigger and better places; California.

So, the next day, Kendall had packed his stuff and left his mother and sister a note saying that he was sorry – and he was alright – and left. He felt a little bad about the way he left, but he just needed to live his own life and this was the only way.

Well, that's what Kendall told himself, until he got on the plane and sat down and thought rationally about what he had done. He regretted it. He didn't like that he had given up so easily on something so stupid. A heartbreak. That was the only reason that Kendall thought about leaving and not telling anyone beforehand.

He knew that his mother would be pissed. He knew that his friends would most likely be pissed. And he knew that he would most likely running back to his old life as soon as he ran out of money. But this was something that he had to do. He couldn't just stay in the small town that he lived in his whole life, and waste away.

And this whole time, Kendall didn't realize that hours had already passed on the plane, and he was landing into LAX.

Once he was out of the airport, his suitcases in hand and his phone shoved between his shoulder and his ear as he called a taxi, he noticed how bright and sunshiny it was. That was a definite upside about California; it was really warmer than Minnesota. But he could he but feel out of place as he saw that everyone was wearing a tee shirt and some kind of pair of shorts – the heat being too hot for jeans – while he wore a sweatshirt and a pair of skinny jeans. He was already sweating.

As he waited for his taxi to show up, Kendall looked around at the many people that were speed walking passed him into the airport. One person vaguely resembled someone that he knew back home, but was impossible because the person wouldn't be caught dead in a place like California. Another person was clutching onto their lovers hand, dragging her into the airport, declaring that they were going to be late for their flight. A third person was running in the opposite direction, towards someone that had their arms stretched out, ready to catch her when she jumped into his arms. Kendall definitely loved watching people around him, it was easy to get caught up in the stories that he made up in his head about each person.

But a third couple – two brunet males, one walking with the other clung to his arm – caught Kendall's attention. They were walking out of the airport, suitcases following behind them. They both looked like they had walked out of magazines – their bodies adorned with expensive looking clothing – and Kendall couldn't seem to be able to look away from them. They had a third person with them, running behind them as they walked towards an awaiting taxi. The third person – another brunet male – was probably the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He, like the other two, had clothing on his body that made him look like those guys that Kendall had always drooled over in the fashion magazines. And before Kendall was able to look away from them, the taller of them looked in his direction, sending him a smirk when he was caught staring.

So far, Kendall really enjoyed California.

**A/N: This first chapter is really short, and I apologize for that, but I promise that the future chapters will be much longer than this.**

**Tell me what you guys think! Not much to go by, but is it worthy of continuing?**


End file.
